Dear URI READER
by Shallow Lin
Summary: INFO UPDATE. Buat reader FF OPPA PLEASEEE! dan SHINING LIKE A STAR. Kelanjutan cerita bisa ditemukan di h-t-t-p-:-/-/-s-h-a-l-l-o-w-l-i-n-.-w-o-r-d-p-r-e-s-s-.-c-o-m-/- (hapus stripnya),
1. JUST INFO

**Dear Uri Reader..**

Untuk semua teman-teman yang mengikuti, pembaca setia ff saya (OPPA PLEASEEE, SHINING LIKE A STAR, dll) sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak karena berbaik hati untuk membaca, review, favorit, follow, dan segala bentuk apresiasinya, itu benar-benar sumber semangat saya.

Sebulan yang lalu, tepat saat saya ingin update ff OPPA PLEASEEE, ternyata ff tersebut sudah di hapus dari pihak FFN. Saat saya cek email, ada pemberitahuan dari admin FFN yang menyatakan bahwa FF tersebut telah di hapus dengan alasan: tidak diperbolehkan skrip, karakter asli, dll.

Aduhhhh... saya galau banget waktu FF ini dihapus, padahal saya udah bikin momen OT12 dan para Oppa di Chapter itu. Saya juga udah munculin uke-nya para oppa, intinya di chap yang akan saya post itu rame banget.

Baiklah, saya coba menganisis guideliness dan ff itu siapa tahu memang saya yang salah. Lagian ff nya memang lebih banyak percakapan daripada narasi, mungkin karena itu ff nya di kira skrip.

Ahhhhh padahal saya suka banget sama review-review nya dan readernya yang heboh kalo review :(

.

.

Tepat beberapa hari yang lalu, saya coba Re-Post lagi FF tersebut, dengan beberapa pengubahan, untuk menghindari dihapus tiba-tiba dari FFN, ternyata belum genap dua hari, FF nya di hapus kembali dari pihak FFN dengan alasan yang sama.

.

.

Semalam, saat saya akan mengupdate next chapter untuk FF SHINING LIKE A STAR, ternyata ff nya udah ga adaaaaaa... ahhhhhh yang ini saya jadi nangis beneran :'(

Saya sayang banget sama FF ini, readernya, dan reviewnya juga semuanya.

Di chap sebelumnya ada yang review kalau chapter nya kurang panjang, jadi di chapter yang mau di post ini saya bikin panjang banget udah sampe 9k word, soalnya saya juga udah janji mau bongkar-bongkar sampe tetek bengek. Semua pertanyaan readernya saya jelasain di chap ini, alasan si Jongin nikah sama Luhan, Jino anak siapa, perasaan Jongin ke Luhan dan Kyungsoo, pokoknya bongkar abis :'(

Pas saya cek email, saya dapat pemberitahuan lagi dari admin ffn nya kalau ffnya di hapus dengan alasan yang sama dengan OPPA PLEASEEE!

Aduhhhhhh saya jadi makin bingung mau gimana, dua ff itu beda genre dan beda cara penulisan banget. Kalo OPPA PLEASEEE ceritanya ringan, konfliknya ringan, spontan, dan lebih banyak percakapan. Sedangka kalo SHINING LIKE A STAR ceritanya lebih berat, lebih banyak konflik, dan lebih banyak narasi, tapi alasan dihapusnya dengan alasan yang sama.

Mau di post lagi ntar dihapus lagi.

Ya ampunnnnn... kejer banget saya, tengah malam langsung SMS adik saya yang selalu jadi editor dan ngasih komen pertama kali tiap saya bikin ff ffnya layak baca apa ngga, untungnya doski belum tidur soalnya kita lagi ga bareng-bareng.

Eh dia malah bilang "Makanya eonni, kan udah dibilangin pas kemaren diapus pertama kali, bikin blog sendiri aj"

Tadinya saya males bikin blog/wordpress pribadi, soalnya saya suka sama reader ffn nya, jadi saya berpikiran buat re-post. Tapi kalau kaya gini, aduh saya jadi kapok mau ngepost lagi kalau ujung-ujungnya di hapus lagi sama ffn.

.

.

Ga sampe disitu aja, pas saya buka lagi FFN tengah malam menjelang pagi, FF yang LIKE A STAR juga ilang dan kali ini pas saya cek email ga ada pemberitahuan apapun. Barusan saya cek baru ada pemberitahuan dari admin FFN kalau FF tersebut di hapus dengan alasan yang sama. Padahal ff ini beda lagi juga sama sequelnya. Ini benar-benar hampir full narasi. Udah deh kali ini saya jadi ketawa aj, ga tau mau gimana juga.

Yang tersisa tinggal STILL YOU aj, dan saya jadi mikir berkali-kali mau ngepost next chapternya, bisi ni ff tinggal nunggu giliran aj buat wassalam.

.

.

Hmmmm... sekali lagi saya mohon maaf banget sama semuanya, kalau malah jadi kaya ngegantungin cerita, ini bukan keinginan saya sumpah :'(

Saya sampe ngmention sama ngirim email k FFN dimana letak kesalahannya sampe pada diapus tu ff.

.

.

Saya sayang banget sama chingu-deul semua, kalo-pun masih ada yang mau baca lanjutan ceritanya, nanti saya coba post di Web/blog/fb pribadi aj kayanya.

Kalau ada yang mau temenan di **BBM add pin aj 7E826B27**

Saya 92 line teman-teman, jadi terserah baiknya mau manggil apa yang enak.

Saya aslinya lebih waras ko daripada waktu lagi fangirling dan jadi Shallow. Haha, orang ga ada yang nyangka juga kalo saya hobi fangirling :D

.

.

**Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat semua dukungannya.**

**Semoga FFN segera 'sehat' kembali :)**

**.**

**.**

**BTW, gimana? pada potek ga denger berita Baekhyun-Taeyeon? aku sih potek banget, udah nagis aj nih chanbaek shipper.**


	2. INFO UPDATE

**Dear Uri Reader..**

Buat yang masih nunggu kelanjutan cerita, SHINING LIKE A STAR udah saya upadate h-t-t-p-:-/-/-s-h-a-l-l-o-w-l-i-n-.-w-o-r-d-p-r-e-s-s-.-c-o-m-/- (hapus stripnya), buat OPPA PLEASE! Belum saya upadate tapi nanti juga bakal update disana.

Terimakasih buat semua dukungannya, ditunggu kunjungannya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :)


End file.
